footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnamese Super Cup
| current_champions = Becamex Bình Dương | number_of_teams = 2 | most_successful_club = Sông Lam Nghệ An Becamex Bình Dương (4 titles each) | current = | website = https://web.archive.org/web/20130810184533/http://vff.com.vn/default.aspx?mod=NewsList&fCatID=283 }} The Vietnamese National Football Super Cup is Vietnamese football's annual match contested between the champions of the previous V.League 1 (Champions League) season and the holders of the Vietnamese Cup. If one team won both the National Cup and V.League titles, then the second runner-up team of the National Cup would be qualified for the Super Cup match. The current holders are Becamex Bình Dương, who defeated Hà Nội T&T in the 2015 edition. Results *'1999 Toyota Cup' Nguyễn Hồng Sơn |goals2= |stadium= Hà Nội Stadium, Hà Nội }} ---- *'2000 Toyota Cup' Đức Lam |goals2= |stadium= Hà Nội Stadium, Hà Nội |referee= }} ---- *'2001 Honda Cup' |goals2= Thanh Tùng |stadium= Thống Nhất Stadium, Hồ Chí Minh City |attendance= |referee= }} Nguyễn Phi Hùng |goals2= |stadium= Vinh Stadium, Nghệ An |attendance= |referee= }} ---- *'2002 Toyota Cup' Julien Ngô Quang Trường |goals2= Huỳnh Hồng Sơn |stadium= Vinh Stadium, Nghệ An |attendance= |referee= }} ---- *'2003 VTC Cup' |goals2= Minh Hải |stadium= Quy Nhơn Stadium, Bình Định |attendance= |referee= }} |goals2= Carlos |stadium= Pleiku Stadium, Gia Lai |attendance= |referee= }} ---- *'2004' Nguyễn Văn Đàn |goals2= Woorawoot Srimaka |stadium=Lạch Tray Stadium, Hải Phòng }} ---- *'2005 IZZI Cup' Julien |goals2= Văn Hùng |stadium=Lạch Tray Stadium, Hải Phòng }} ---- *'2006 IZZI Cup' |goals2= |stadium=Long An Stadium, Long An }} ---- *'2007 IZZI Cup' Marcio |goals2= Darlington |stadium=Gò Đậu Stadium, Bình Dương }} ---- *'2008 IZZI Cup' Huỳnh Kesley Alves |goals2= |stadium=Gò Đậu Stadium, Bình Dương }} ---- *'2009 Megastar Cup' |goals2= Gastón Merlo |stadium=Ninh Bình Stadium, Ninh Bình |penalties1 = Lam Sơn Thanh Hóa |penalties2 = SHB Đà Nẵng |penaltyscore = 4–3 }} ---- *'2010 584 Group Cup' Cristiano Roland |goals2= Nguyễn Trọng Hoàng Edmund Owusu-Ansah |stadium=Hàng Đẫy Stadium, Hà Nội |penalties1 = Gonzalo Marronkle Matias Recio Cao Sỹ Cường Nguyễn Văn Quyết Nguyễn Ngọc Duy |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2 = Nguyễn Hoàng Helio Trần Đình Đồng Edmund Owusu-Ansah Nguyễn Trọng Hoàng }} ---- *'2011 PV Gas Cup' |goals2= Lương Văn Được Em |stadium= Vinh Stadium, Nghệ An |attendance = 12,000 |referee = Hoàng Anh Tuấn |penalties1 = Nguyễn Quang Tình Bebbe Gustave Anicet Âu Văn Hoàn Nguyễn Trọng Hoàng |penaltyscore = 3–1 |penalties2 = Ekpe Aniekan Okon Lương Văn Được Em Đoàn Việt Cường Lê Quang Long }} ---- *'2012 PV Gas Cup' Gastón Merlo Huỳnh Quốc Anh Danny |goals2= |stadium= Chi Lăng Stadium, Đà Nẵng }} ---- *'2013 Cúp VPP Hồng Hà' Lê Văn Duyệt |goals2= Bùi Văn Hiếu Hoàng Vũ Samson |stadium= Ninh Bình Stadium, Ninh Bình |attendance = 20,000 |referee = Nguyễn Văn Hiệu |penalties1 = Phạm Văn Quyến Sim Woon Sub Trần Mạnh Dũng Hoàng Vissai Nguyễn Gia Từ Chu Ngọc Anh Tambwe Patiyo |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Gonzalo Marronkle Nguyễn Quốc Long Hoàng Vũ Samson Nguyễn Văn Quyết Bùi Văn Hiếu Nguyễn Văn Biển Phạm Thành Lương }} ---- *'2014 Tiền Phong – Thaco Cup' |goals2= |stadium= Gò Đậu Stadium, Bình Dương |attendance= |referee= Võ Quang Vinh }} ---- *'2015 Tiền Phong – Thaco Cup' |goals2= |stadium= Thanh Hóa Stadium, Thanh Hóa |attendance= |referee= Võ Minh Trí }} Winners By year *1999 – Thể Công *2000 – Sông Lam Nghệ An *2001 – Sông Lam Nghệ An *2002 – Sông Lam Nghệ An *2003 – Hoàng Anh Gia Lai *2004 – Hoàng Anh Gia Lai *2005 – Vicem Hải Phòng *2006 – Gạch Đồng Tâm Long An *2007 – Becamex Bình Dương *2008 – Becamex Bình Dương *2009 – Lam Sơn Thanh Hóa *2010 – Hà Nội T&T *2011 – Sông Lam Nghệ An *2012 – SHB Đà Nẵng *2013 – Vissai Ninh Bình *2014 – Becamex Bình Dương *2015 – Becamex Bình Dương By number of wins See also * Football in Vietnam External links *Vietnam - List of Cup Winners, RSSSF.com Category:Vietnamese Super Cup Super Vietnam